1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for forming a cutting edge along an edge portion of a blade stock. More specifically, this invention relates to a method for forming a cutting edge on an edge portion of an arrowhead blade having a first cutting surface and a second cutting surface intersecting the first cutting surface to form the cutting edge.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional methods for forming a cutting edge along an edge portion of a blade typically includes passing a blade through a grinding apparatus having two opposing grinding wheels. Each grinding wheel rotates about an axis that is generally parallel to the edge portion of the blade on which the cutting edge is formed. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1-4, a cutting wheel 1 may be positioned with respect to the blade 2 and rotatable about a rotational axis 3. The cutting wheel 1 contacts the blade surface as it rotates about the rotational axis. Because the rotational axis 3 of the cutting wheel 1 is generally parallel to the edge of the blade 2, the cutting wheel 1 forms a nonplanar blade surface along the edge of the blade having an arcuate-shaped cross-section profile. Additionally, because of its positioning with respect to the blade 2, the cutting wheel 1 typically provides undesirable grinding lines which are generally aligned perpendicular to the edge portion of the blade. The conventional nonplanar blade surfaces and/or the perpendicular grinding lines can negatively effect the performance of the arrowhead by increasing drag and/or frictional interference.
Thus, there is an apparent need for a method for forming a cutting edge along an edge portion of a blade stock that forms a cutting edge with reduced drag and/or reduced frictional interference.